Stay Close, Don't Go
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Kibahina fluff. hope you will love it! please R&R. i did all my best here. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first songfic and fanfic of one of my favorite pairs, KibaHina. **

**The song is the title above that is sung by Secondhand Serenade. **

**Hope you'll love this, I don't know if there's fluff in it but I tried my best to show why I love the pair so much!**

**Anyway, read on, thankies!**

I'm staring at the glass 

In front of me 

Is it half empty 

If I ruined all 

You've given me

His brown sharp eyes were staring at an empty half glass of water. He couldn't clench his thirst no matter how much water he wanted to drink. It's like time was such a blur as soon as he had heard her say those words that turn his heart into a stone.

"Hey..." he greeted using both of his arms to hug her waist from behind and placing a sweet simple kiss on her right cheek. "Hey..." she replied dryly which made him raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I'll get you a glass of water..." he whispered at her right ear which made his breathe tickle the right side of her neck.

He let go of his right arm to reach an empty glass for him to fill it with desirable water for his long time girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga was a petite lovely girl. In his eyes, she was the prettiest woman that rid the world away from her since she was shy. But he knew there would be a time that she wanted a special someone to be there for her. He thought of himself being that one.

He got to know her better those days until he had asked her out and gave her both of their first kiss. Now everyday, he wished to kiss her simple sweet lips, touch her soft lilac hair and stare at her huge clear lovely eyes. She was the girl that he had always loved.

Now Hinata Hyuuga was continuing to wash the dishes. They were both living together in an apartment after being together for six months. They had been in the apartment for a year now and they still loved each other's company making them an official couple for one year and six months.

She smiled to herself thinking about the times they spent together for a long time. Kiba Inuzuka is her boyfriend. His brown spiky hair was at times messy and ruffled which she oddly loves. She always loved his mischievous grin when he has something up in his sleeves.

If it wasn't for him maybe there was a chance that she wouldn't actually exist in this world that the both of them were looking at in their corner. She remembered the brown sharp eyes that stared at her when she was alone sitting at her favorite bench at a park that her father owned within the other areas in Konoha.

_She was innocently reading a romantic novel with her left hand and eating a juicy apple with her right hand. She was actually surprised when a handsome stranger sat beside her and was petting his huge white matured dog that sat beside his side._

_She placed the book further to her face to cover the glance she was taking on the man. She thought of him being handsome and fit, all right. She gave one munch on the apple and threw it a trashcan that was he right side. She then placed the book back to the normal way on how she read._

_The man glanced at her for a long time which they both knew that he was staring at her with a warm comforting smile. This smile made her nervous letting her shyness grow out of nowhere._

"_Say, you must be a lovely girl, name's Kiba Inuzuka." the man said kindly pulling out his hand for the meek Hyuuga to shake on._

_She closed the book and place it on her lap then looked at the rugged hand that was place out for her. She had stared at it for awhile which prompt the man to say something._

"_It's not going to bite" he said grinning as she looked up to see the red triangular marks that raised up slightly due to the grin that he gave to her. She flinched a little and sighed hopelessly._

"_Hinata Hyuuga, please to meet you." she said shaking his hand as he smiled at her. She pulled her hand away and placed it on top of the book with her other hand._

"_So, you must be the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, right?" he said starting a topic as the woman nodded. "I see...interesting. So, tell me about yourself" he said as she looked at him who was determined for a reply._

_His face went dumbfounded when she wasn't replying instead looking at his face curiously. "Um, if it's making you freaked out well, it's no matter at all. I mean people stare at me most of the time, right, Akamaru?" he said as Akamaru was known as the white dog that now barked in agreement of the man._

"_No worries, I-I'm not scared...or something" she said as her sentence grew to fade away. "Well, that's good to know" he smiled kindly at her as she smiled back. "Want to grab a cup of coffee?" he asked politely. "S-sure." she stuttered an approval of his offer._

"_Great, well, let's go." he said standing up and tightening the leash that was on his right hand. This leash leads to grip his pet dog, Akamaru. He then took out his right arm for the woman he had just met to cling onto._

_She held onto his arm all right and smiled at him. "This isn't bad." he said laughing slightly as she giggled. "That was cute" he commented on her giggle as she had pink blushes on her cheeks._

_"Heh, I guess you're not use to compliments, eh?" he said. "Ye-yeah. You're the first person to wanting to talk to me and ask me out for a date." she admitted it which took the man in surprise._

"_Date?" he said as she was now humiliated. "I mean-" "That's all right. I'm glad it made my offer made you think it was a date. Coz I actually like the opportunity to have a date with you" he said as Hinata sighed in relief as Kiba laughed._

After that incident they both got to know each other and fell in love.

Remembering those wonderful memories about her and her partner together, she sighed hopelessly as she placed the last plate on the counter and turned off the faucet.

"Here you go, Sunshine" he said sweetly giving a full glass of water to her. She took the glass with both of her hands and drank the water. She placed the glass of water against her stomach leaving half of the water in the glass.

"You can drink the other half, Kiba." she said as Kiba got curious about her behavior. She said this sentence dryly again which made him confused.

_Something's going on_ he thought as he took the glass of water and placed it at a nearby table.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Kiba asked as she was now fiddling with her fingers. "Ye-yes" she said nervously as she took a chair from the nearby table where the glass was located.

She sat on the chair as Kiba took another chair that was near the table and sat on it. She took both of Kiba's hands and placed it on his lap. Her hands on top of his hands with her clear eyes staring at his confused eyes as she said "I'm breaking up with you"

Those words had broken his heart into pieces. The pain molded the pieces into a heart of stone. He couldn't believe that it was over.

Everything was perfect, no doubts or mistakes done at all, right? He thought carefully on what had happened between them. "Why?" he asked as silence filled in the room.

A long pause might have been Hinata's reply but she spoke up. "It's not you...it's me" she said as Kiba grunted. "That's what they always say. Tell me you aren't lying about it" Kiba begged.

She nodded about her reason and stood up taking her hands away from Kiba's lap. "I'm really sorry. I'll sort it out myself." she apologized softly taking one glance at him before going to their room to get the bags she packed from midnight.

"But how could this happen?" he asked running to the doorway of the room for Hinata not to go through it. He needed an explanation.

"I gave you everything I could. I feel like everything I gave to you wasn't enough and all. Look, it's just me. I don't believe in myself, that's all. So you have nothing to worry about" she said as tears were stinging in her wondrous eyes.

He gulped the pain all to his stoned heart and hugged her tightly. His chin over her head and his arms around her waist with all the gentleness he could give. "Please don't leave" he whispered as Hinata's chin was on his shoulder with both of her hands on his shoulders.

Tears were falling from his slightly red eyes. The tears traveled onto her hair as she could feel a small spot of wetness on her hair. She was crying too as he had felt a wet spot on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." she said letting go of her now ex-boyfriend. She slipped past his side to get out of the room, out of the house and be called a single confused girl in an unknown world that she is living in.

He ran to open the door and popped his head out. He saw her getting smaller from the distance and yelled "HINATA!!" he was in pain as he took a hold of himself but couldn't feel better.

He closed the door disappointedly and sat on the chair staring at the half emptied glass of water. This was now where we had started the story of their break up.

Have I actually ruined everything that she had given me? Have I taken away the happiness, concern, comfort, support and love that she gave to me? Did I?

He asked himself with lots of questions in his mind as he ran his sharp nailed fingers to his messed up brown hair. He wanted to know if this was actually the end...

...of the reason to live his life for her.

**Hope you like this. Please R&R. I'm not sure if I want to continue this so please review and let me know if any of thought on how this fic is okay or something. Thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

**here you go guys! Chappie 2! R&R please!**

_I know I've been selfish _

_I know I've been foolish _

_But look through that _

_And you will see _

_That I'll do better _

_I know, baby _

_I can do better_

He was back again staring at the glass of water. _I think I have done something wrong but I didn't know it was seriously that complicated. _He thought.

"ARGH!" he yelled angrily, standing up and pushing the chair strongly out of the way. "Why didn't I see it all along!?" he shouted to himself as he sat on the couch, slouching and running his fingers through his messed up brown hair.

"Selfishness" he whispered as he was now remembering that trait that he had shown to his ex-girlfriend.

"Dattebayo!! They scored!!" Naruto, a blonde haired man with three whiskers on each cheek of his, said this while standing up from the couch with his right fist up in the air. "HELL YEAH, WOO!!" Kiba shouted as his bottle and Naruto's bottle clanked together in agreement.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing still in front of the chair that was beside the right side of the couch. At the couch sat, from right to left, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Rock Lee was standing in front of a big beanbag that was at the left side of the couch and was yelling 'Yosh' every time one of the players scores. Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame were standing behind with their arms on the couch.

It was definitely a boys' night out as these guys were engrossed at the live football game that they were watching at the TV that was located in Kiba and Hinata's apartment.

Kiba's office shirt's sleeves were rolled up until both of his elbows. He was wearing a normal white boxer with thin diagonal blue lines. He was definitely having a great time with his pals since all of them were drinking beer and eating nachos that were dipped in cheese.

Naruto was shirtless while wearing his night hat over his head as he was wearing his fox themed boxers. He was actually the ex-boyfriend of Hinata Hyuuga but they broke up after two months since they weren't working out though the both of them still stayed as friends.

Heck, he and Kiba were great buddies as they have a lot of common things together. Kiba didn't mind Naruto being the ex-boyfriend of his girlfriend. Past is the past after all.

Choji's wearing a white sleeveless shirt with his teal baggy shorts on. He was in his pleasantly plump figure and was famous for minding five restaurants in Konoha.

Shikamaru's arms were resting behind his head as he was relaxed wearing a normal Ralph Lauren polo shirt, cloud themed necktie and basically a light brown boxer shorts. He works at the same company with Kiba but yet he was the president of the top one division in the company.

Well, for Kiba he was just the secretary of the top three division in their company. They got to know each other as officemates every time they meet each other to have a cup of coffee at Starbucks.

Rock Lee, a tall broad man with a black bowl cut hair and huge eyebrows, was wearing green pajamas and holding a turtle stuff toy. He instructs karate at an arena nearby Kiba and Hinata's apartment.

Neji was wearing a robe designed only for Hyuuga men. He is a cousin of Kiba's girlfriend. He and Kiba really got along well since Kiba kept the promise Neji told him to swear on which is to take care of Hinata and never hurt her.

Shino Aburame might have been the only one with decent attire. He was wearing his hooded jacket with the collar of his shirt covering most of his face. His pants were baggy as its ends were torn a bit.

But then again, he is the best friend of Kiba Inuzuka. Differences between them were pushed aside for their strong bond of friendship to grow ever since they were pure innocent kids.

A loudmouthed immature wild man making friends with a serious silent mysterious man...

...it's impossible, right?

Well, not at all.

"NO WAY!!! HE'S INJURED!!! NO!!" Choji yelled angrily with his eyes opened wide while munching on his chips as he was slouching near to the TV.

"Dude, they'll win if they use razzle dazzle no. 3!" shikamaru explained slouching near the TV.

"Dattebayo..." Naruto said nervously clinging on the chair. "Damn, they better win" Kiba groaned.

"Hmm...interesting...the quarterback is a genius" Shino muttered to himself. "I agree..." Neji said as the seven were staring at the TV with amazement.

"Yosh!!! They should win!!!" Lee exclaimed.

Silence filled in the room as the muffled noises from the TV can be heard.

"AND TOUCHDOWN!!! The winner is-"

"WOO!!! DATTEBAYO!!! THEY WON!!!" Naruto yelled jumping from the chair as Kiba jumped from the air to give a high five to Naruto.

"YOSH!! YOUTH!!" Lee yelled. "As usual...they win" Shino smirked behind his collar. "Why, of course...Hn" Neji smiled simply.

"Men, was that troublesome. Good thing they won" Shikamaru said as he sat back on the couch to be relaxed. "This game was as exciting as eating these chips" Choji said.

All of them jumped and leaped around the room, yelling and shouting the victory of their favorite team winning.

Hinata was quickly running upstairs as she was panting. _I have to be home, it's our anniversary._

She had finally arrived at the house and was finding the keys in her purse.

"Where is it?" she muttered as she fiddled her belongings in the purse of hers. Finally she found it as she inserted the key to the house, twist it as the lock clicked and opened the door.

"Kiba, I'm home!" she said happily but frowned with her eyebrows meeting together to show anger.

"He-hey babe..." Kiba laughed nervously.

Naruto was wearing face paint. Choji was in a mess with cheese all over him. Shikamaru had been taking a nap on the dinner table. Shino just stood with Neji as they were both eating all contents from the refrigerator and Lee...

...well, he was still continuing to dance around the house yet destroying everything at the peaceful home that was once described by Hinata.

She was now furious with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. "Look, sunshine..." Kiba started as he walked slowly in front of Hinata.

He cupped her elbows and gave a sweet smile at Hinata. His eyes were looking for an apology as he whispered "Sorry about that"

"HOW COULD YOU!? IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY TODAY!" Hinata yelled after slapping Kiba hardly. The guys were scared as Naruto washed off his face paint mumbling "Glad we broke up. Poor Kiba, dattebayo"

Choji took a kitchen sponge and wiped off the cheese that was on him. Shikamaru got up from the table, rubbed his eyes and jumped out of the table.

Neji and Shino closed the door and threw the food that was left from their mouths to the trash. Lee stopped dancing and tried to let all the damaged things stand but they fell and got broken more.

"I hate you..." Hinata said with tears flowing on her cheeks as she gulped. "Wa-what?" Kiba stuttered not wanting to believe what Hinata had just said. Hinata just stood there with her hands covering her lonely eyes.

"Erm...bye Hinata. Lovely chips you got" Choji said leaving first. "Yeah, this place isn't troublesome at all" Shikamaru said before leaving.

"Youthful Hinata, goodbye!" Lee bid and left. "Farewell, Miss Hyuuga" Shino said politely and left quietly. "Dattebayo, Hinata, see ya" Naruto left nervously. "Hinata, I'm here for you. I'll see you soon" Neji whispered and left after closing the door behind him.

"Hinata..." Kiba sobbed placing his hand under her chin. Hinata just looked down, looking away from his face. "Hina...look at me" he begged with his throat getting dry by the three words that Hinata just said awhile ago that was hurting his heart.

Hinata looked at him directly with tears still crawling away from her eyes. Hinata pushed Kiba's hand gently away and walked to their room.

"Hinata, wait, damn it." Kiba grunted as he banged the door after Hinata had just slammed it hardly.

Hinata sobbed all her sadness on the bed. The tears from her eyes traveling onto the pillow as the sheet of blanket were making her comfortable.

"Hinata, please, listen to me!" Kiba shouted but with care after opening the door all of a sudden. "Don't go near me..." Hinata said as she hugged the pillow to her chest.

Kiba kneeled on the bed as he crawled slowly to Hinata. "Hinata, I have to tell you something..." Kiba said as Hinata shook her head not wanting to hear him. Kiba placed his arms around her for a hug but Hinata struggled until she gave up.

"You hate me too, right?" Hinata said as her tears were at Kiba's shoulder. Kiba held her shoulders that pulled her to a position for Kiba to look at her face straightly.

"Why would you think that?" Kiba said with pain in his heart. He hugged Hinata tightly as Hinata wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry. I really love you so much that it just hurts" Hinata explained.

"There now...it's my fault" Kiba said with his fingers sliding along Hinata's hair. "I can't believe I've forgotten about our first anniversary" Kiba said blaming himself with his chin on her head.

He was really mad at himself about this, all right. He started to drink all the contents of the bottled beer he was holding awhile ago and then he placed it at a nearby desk clumsily.

Why clumsily? He was now feeling drunk.

Hinata was speechless. Not wanting to say anything and just decided to seal her forgiveness by kissing him on the lips.

"You're drunk!" Hinata said furiously as she had just tasted a tint of beer in his mouth.

"No, I wasn't how could you?!" Kiba yelled and then held his forehead feeling a bit dizzy.

"Oh yeah, how many are these?" Hinata said rising up two of her fingers.

"Fo-four?" Kiba asked with his eyes crossing by each other.

Hinata started to storm off the bedroom and sat on the sofa with her arms crossed. She was really angry about Kiba forgetting their anniversary and being drunk!

"Hinata..." Kiba whined as he tried to walk properly and settled beside Hinata. Hinata moved further away from her drunken boyfriend as Kiba went nearer to her.

"Why would you think I'm drunk?" Kiba asked as Hinata raised her head up with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Does it have to be like this? Should I really forgive you after you had forgotten our anniversary and get drunk?" Hinata said with tears flowing on her cheeks again.

"It's not going to be like that..." Kiba whispered but Hinata shook her head slowly.

"I-I lost my job" Kiba admitted about the reason of his mistakes. Hinata gasped and then calmed herself down.

"How come? I-is that why you're at this state?" Hinata asked curiously but mostly worriedly about her boyfriend.

"Ye-yeah. I was fired because..." Kiba paused and thought of not telling her the real reason.

"...they thought I was a pimp or something. I don't know they just hate me for something I'm not at all" Kiba lied as Hinata fell for it and got worried.

She even got guilty.

"So sorry, Kiba..." Hinata said as she placed her head slowly on his shoulders.

"It's okay, I forgive you. This is why I was depressed and all. The guys were cheering me up, that's it." Kiba said as Hinata nodded.

Kiba knew he was selfish but placed that at the back of his head.

He wasn't fired. He resigned since he wants a better job. He couldn't find a better job so he was so sad.

The guys came by and cheered him up. Next thing you know, he got drunk coz he wanted to have fun with his friends and forget all the stupidity he had done.

Entirely, it was really his fault...

...but did Hinata know that at all?

Maybe she did….maybe that's why she left him because of his selfishness.

…to be continued.

**Continued because the lyrics at the beginning didn't say all that were written in this chappie. Only the first line of the lyrics said all of the contents of this chappie.**

**Stay tuned, I will update…well, I will, but don't know when.**

**Please, R&R. I don't type a lot of chapters for this since I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this.**

**Although I know….**

…**dustori, Nicole Hershberger and kibahina read this!!!**

**Thankies so much hope you will continue to rid this fic. **

**See ya!!! Kibahina PWNS!!! Hihi, byee!**


End file.
